A Brand New Beginning
by Broken Ice Alchemist
Summary: Bella's is this lonely girl at school, with no one to be friends with, but when a mysterious Edward, walks into her English classroom, her life changes forever.


**OK, this is my second Fanfic on here, so be kind! lol!  
I need reviews to keep me going!  
Hope you enjoy this!**

Chapter one: WTH?

Meh. School. I'd rather die then spend my life at this pointless place. I had tried to convince my mum on countless occasions to home school me, but it would never work.

I stepped into my English classroom for the 87th time this year. Yes, I have been counting, since there was nothing to do at this pointless place. I had no friends at this stupid school. It sucked. No one to talk to, rely on, eat with. Blah, life sucks.

At sat at my normal seat, right in the middle with no one beside me. I was always alone, and used to it.

As I started my English essay, a boy walked in. Tall, and exceptionally beautiful. Perfect even. It was like a model was here to join out little class. Red-brown hair and snow white skin; it was like he had just stepped out of a fairy tale.

"Okay, Class. This is Edward, our new student," said the teacher. "Please Edward, take a seat next to Bella."

Oh my gosh. This was my only chance to be normal. To act like a normal human being should. As he walked closer, I saw his deep black eyes. Besides that, he was perfect, not a flaw to his face. He sat down beside me, not bothering to start conversation. I could hear the girls behind me whispering and gossiping about this Edward. So I decided I would be friendly.

"Hey Edward," I said.

But no reply.

"Geese, you don't have to be so tight," I said. And I heard the girls giggle behind me.

And that's were we left it. Just like that. It was obvious that this boy was going to be a troublesome addition to our little class. So I decided that I would teach him a lesson. Hitting him in the face may work. I just had to plan this right so that I could hit his jaw.

"Okay, so Edward," asked the teacher, "Where did you come from?"

It all happened in slow motion then.

As Edward opened his mouth to say, "I came from Denali Sir," I wacked him in the mouth when he said 'came', in attempt to 'raise my arm for a question'. I hit his teeth, and they ripped my arm open. Straight away, Edward put his hands to his mouth.

Then the burning started.

My arm felt like it was burning, but when I looked at it, all I could see was blood. I screamed a blood curdling scream, and all of the students covered their ears. All but Edward, who was waiting there calmly.

"IT'S BURNING! GET IT OFF ME NOW!!" I screamed

"I'll take her to the Sick bay sir," Edward said calmly, his voice sounding like angels.

"No, don't worry about it Edward, besides, you don't know where it is," said the teacher.

"Yes, I do, and I'm taking her,"

The burning had increased, and the fire was all up my arms. I screamed again.

"Be quiet, Bella," he said, obviously struggling with something.

But he wasn't taking me to the sick bay. He was talking me out in the car park. But I didn't care about where we where going, I just wished for this pain to stop.

I wanted to die.

Die, die, die. I would die for that now. Just for an end to this pain. Maybe after all this, the pain would go away, and I would die.

I couldn't see now, all vision was black, and I was withering and screaming. The burning was covering my whole body now. I wondered how long this pain would last, 10 seconds, 1 day, a year? Who cared?

"KILL ME!" I screamed, "KILL ME NOW!" I added.

I knew he wouldn't. Even though he was a grouchy kid to me earlier, I didn't think that he would want to kill anyone.

And I didn't die. I could feel my heart beat. Feel the pain in the whole of my body. This couldn't be hell. Or could it?

So I laid there for so long, then something happened. I could hear more, but the pain was still there. I had given up screaming, I had just stopped for however long I had been here. My throat was burning, worse then my body was. How could such thing be possible? I could hear my heart, the fastest and loudest thing that I could here. I was also hearing voices.

"How long left, Carlisle?" Asked someone.

"Not too long," he replied.

Not too long for what? Bush week?

"I shouldn't have been so rude, and then none of this would have happened," a voice said.

"It's not your fault son, you were thirsty" someone said, "We will sought this out soon enough," he said.

Then again, the pain changed. It slowly was being extinguished from my fingers. Then my toes. They felt like heaven compared to the rest of my body,

"This could be your big chance Edward," he said.

"It could, I just hope she's alright. But I find it weird. Why can't I hear her?"

So that's why he was ignoring me earlier. He can't hear me.

"I don't know, we'll find out later,"

My arms were all better now, but the pain was being moved to my heart, it only got worse there. My throat was burning, and I was thirsty for something. Something odd, something that only stupid fictional monsters drunk. I tried not to think of it, knowing that that was what my body wanted.

The pain was almost gone, only my heart, which was pounding at the speed of light and in so much pain that it wasn't imaginable.

"It's almost done," the one named Carlisle said.

"Finally,"

Then someone else walked into the room.

"Hey Alice," said Edward.

"I see she's almost done," she said. She sounded nice too, but at the moment, I didn't really care.

Then, my heart pounded faster then light. It was so desperate, trying to get blood around my body. But was happening to me? What was I turning into?

A few seconds later, my heart stuttered, and then came to a short and sudden stop. Was I finally dead now? The pain had gone. Then I opened my eyes to see what was going on and saw 3 new faces staring back at me.

**Ooh! Cliffhanger! Did you enjoy it??  
Please leave a review and tell me if you liked it! Chapter 2 is coming soon!**


End file.
